Princess on the Rebound
by starry-eyes184
Summary: The aftermath of PD8. Missing certain persons in her life, Mia tries to move on. The question is, can she? Basically discontinued. Sorry. Go read book 10, its much better anyway.
1. Entry One

**A/N:** Yay, first PD fic for me! Plenty of spoilers for the eighth book, you've been warned. Also, for those who aren't familiar with my stories, I'm going to warn you that I'm not reliable as far as updates. I write as I go. Sorry about that, but please enjoy anyway!

**DISCLAIMER:** **I own nothing you recognize.**

**PS: Did anyone notice that Fat Louie was barely mentioned in this book? Or did I just miss it?**

_Princess on the Rebound_

**_Saturday, September 11, 2 a.m., the loft_**

I couldn't sleep. I mean, could YOU sleep if the WORLD HAD ENDED?

Well, no one could, because technically sleep would be non existent, because no one would be around to do it. Or anything, really, but that's so not the point here.

Michael is probably in Japan right now, hooking up with some geisha girl because his horrible girlfriend went crazy. And if he isn't there yet, then he's probably thinking about Doing It with some stewardess on the plane who doesn't still have her Precious Gift, and would be totally okay with him having 'messed around' with Judith Gershner, The Girl Who Can Clone Fruit Flies. I can just imagine it now…

MICHAEL ON THE WAY TO JAPAN

_A brief Scene by Mia Thermopolis_

MICHAEL, a nineteen-year-old boy with dark hair, peat-bog colored eyes, and a wonderful smelling neck is sitting in the aisle seat of a plane on its way to Japan from New York. Based on MICHAEL's expression, we can tell he's just had a revelation.

MICHAEL: I can't believe I ever wasted my time on someone so completely insane. (MICHAEL's girlfriend, sixteen-year-old MIA)

A STUARDESS walks down the aisle, pushing a cart covered with drinks and half-eaten plates of food. When she gets to MICHAEL's aisle, she stops.

STUARDESS: (grinning) May I take your tray, sir?"

MICHAEL hands her the tray while looking her up and down.

MICHAEL: Tell me, would you be upset because your boyfriend lost his Precious Gift to a Girl Who Can Clone Fruit Flies (JUDITH GERSHNER) before you were dating and didn't tell you about it?

STUARDESS: That depends. Did I ask you if you had lost your Precious Gift?

MICHAEL: No, you just assumed I still had my Precious Gift, and we would Do It on prom night and give our Precious Gifts to each other.

STUARDESS: Of course I wouldn't, because I hadn't asked.

MICHAEL pushes the cart down the aisle and grabs hold of the STUARDESS. They passionately Do It in the aisle seat of the plane.

_End of Scene_

Well, now I'm really sick. I hope I don't throw up again. That would make three times. After seeing _Beauty and the Beast_ with J.P., we went out to McDonald's and I ate about four quarter pounders (with cheese) and chased it with an Oreo flurry. Lars had to ask Hans to pull over, because someone moved the barf bags in the limo and I couldn't find them.

I don't think all the meat and ice cream in the world and three million _Beauty and the Beast _showings could make me feel any better. Although it was nice of J.P. to try. Especially considering at the moment he and Tina Hakim Baba are my best friends, because a _certain_ _person_ who usually occupies that spot in my life has refused to return any of my calls since that one when she told me she won the election.

Maybe if _someone_ wasn't so stubborn, _they_ might be more willing to listen to J.P.'s and my side of the story. It was a total accident. I mean, I was just so overtaken with emotion and gratitude that there was one person on my side that I felt a hug didn't express my gratitude as much as a PECK on the CHEEK. And it wasn't even J.P.'s fault, either. He probably just had a mouth twitch, or something, that made his lips accidentally turn towards mine. Besides, there wasn't any tongue or anything.

Whatever, if Lily wants to be that way then that's just fine. I can go to my new best friends for advice. (Except I won't be asking J.P. about some things, because he IS a guy, even if he's really nice and makes me laugh, there are just some things you don't ask guys about because they probably couldn't answer anyway.) I think I'm just going to have to extend that whole 'let's not mention either Moscovitzes for tonight' thing, only now I won't be mentioning either Moscovitz ever.

Unless by some miracle Lily realizes that J.P. does not like me more than a friend and the kiss was an accident.

Or if Michael ever forgives me.

**_Saturday, September 11, 2:13 a.m., the loft_**

I am _not_ crying because of anyone with the last initial 'M'.

_**Saturday, September 11, 2:14 a.m., the loft**_

I was just scared because Fat Louie made the 'I swallowed a sock' sound. He's okay, he was just coughing up a hairball… but still, it was a big shock.

I think I need more tissues…

**_Saturday, September 11, 4 p.m., the loft_**

I broke my vow to myself by about noon. I was watching Lifetime and trying to block out Rocky's pot-and-pan orchestra when Tina called me to check up on how I was doing. She wanted to ask what I had been doing yesterday when I bailed on the Assembly at the last minute. I told her about how I had taken Ephrain Kleinschmidt's cab to the airport, and how I had used Genovia's money to buy Lars and myself a ticket to Japan in hopes I could reach Michael before he left.

"Mia! That's even more romantic than when you were going to give him one beautiful memory to last him during his time in Japan!"

"Yeah, Tina, it would have been if it hadn't ended with me bursting in just when the plane took off and having to be picked up off the floor of the airport, bawling in front of all those people."

"Oh, Mia, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Tina." I said, feeling my eyes well a little. Tina is such a great friend. She would never abandon me when my heart was broken. My chest still burns a little, like the jagged pieces of my shattered heart are still in there, still smashed. I guess at least I've still got a heart. Would it be worse if I was completely numb?

"Why didn't you call me?"

That's a good question. Maybe if I had called Tina first instead of calling back Lily, Lily might have had enough time to cool off and realize she was making a mistake by assuming things. I, of course, have some experience in the dangers of making assumptions.

Then again, had I gone over to Tina's for comfort and advice, I would have missed out on a chance to see _Beauty and the Beast_ and hang out with J.P.

"Well, Lily left a message and I had to call her back first, because I needed to know what happened at the Assembly. And then she told me, about her being president and she said she didn't need me to be her vice-president or her friend, and that maybe we'd been friends for too long."

"Just because you left early to go after her brother, who you love? If she doesn't value your or her brother's happiness, then maybe you're better off, Mia."

I paused here. I had made myself out to be the heroine by mistake. I was the ACCIDENTAL cheater-on-Michael-with-my-best-friends-ex-boyfriend. Which was accidental, completely.

"Um, Tina, there's more than that… I kind of left out the part where after chemistry the day he broke up with Lily, J.P. and I were going to hug because he was being nice and on my side, but instead we kissed, by mistake, and I turned around and right there was Michael, and apparently Kenny Showalter was hanging around because he saw too and told Lily." I said this in a quiet anxious tone, and it all came out rushed.

And of course that little tidbit had Tina gasping with shock. Then she started talking about this one book she read called _Accidentally Intentionally_, where the girl is in love with this jock, and then one day she's depressed because he hates her and called her a loser and this guy friend she has feels so bad he surprises her. They drive to the beach and they watch the sunset and she starts to cry because he went to so much trouble for her, so then she kisses him, but they agree it means nothing. After a while, according to Tina, the girl realizes that somehow she fell in love with him by mistake, and she knows he doesn't feel the same way because they both said the kiss meant nothing. In the end, the jock asks her out, and she becomes his girlfriend even though she's pining for her friend.

"That's a terrible ending for a book, Tina." I thought of how it would feel to be with someone other than Michael. I don't think I could do it. I would be pining for him just like the girl from the book. No one has a neck that smells like his, and no one could make me feel as happy. I sat down and pulled Fat Louie onto my lap, petting his soft fur for comfort.

"No, it's not! Because even though they don't realize it, they both feel the same way. They stay friends, even though it's hard to be around each other because they're secretly in love with each other. It's beautiful!"

"Yeah, whatever Tina. I don't see how this relates to me and J.P. kissing. I mean, it was probably just a lip twitch or something, like that actress from _Bewitched_ had."

"A lip twitch?" Tina asked doubtfully.

"Oh yeah, I know tons of people who twitch sometimes. J.P.'s just another one to add to the list. Besides, I think before the lights went out during _Beauty and the Beast_, I saw his mouth move a little."

"You went to see a play with him?"

"Yeah, just after Lily called he did, and he said his dad could get us tickets because he's a producer. Then he took me too McDonald's for quarter pounders." I explained, absentmindedly scratching Fat Louie's ear.

Then Tina got all quiet, and for a minute I thought the call might have got cut off like on all those commercials. But I sort of wish it did get cut of, because I'd rather not have heard what she said next.

"Mia, I think you went on a date with J.P."

I was so surprised that I scratched too hard, and Fat Louie pawed at my hand before taking off, tail raised high. Is there anyone who _isn't_ going to cause me grief today?

I told Tina how crazy she was being, and that she was starting to sound like Lily. Then I had to go because Grandmére called the house phone and Mom picked up. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but of course it was something offensive, and I could see Mom's face sliding from 'I hope she just hangs up soon' to 'I can't believe this self-absorbed, ignorant, insane creature is related to my daughter'.

Maybe that's where I got my crazy from. Insanity is hereditary, isn't it?

_**Monday, September 12, the limo**_

This is so, so awkward. I'm in the limo on the way to pick Lily up! Yes, Lily Moscovitz, my former best friend who is not talking to me. She asked me to!

I checked my messages this morning as I was getting ready, hoping to find a reply to my message for Michael. There weren't any. I checked to make sure that it had gone through. Maybe he just hasn't had time to check his email, on account of him entering a new hemisphere and all. Or maybe, just maybe, he saw me before the plane took off, through the window. Maybe he was so touched by my sobs and romantic gesture that he forgives me, and he didn't have time to email me because he went straight to work on his robotic arm, so he could come back to me all the more sooner!

Who am I kidding?

Michael hates me. And even though I love him and miss him and really wish Dad would let me take the jet to Japan so I could burst into the robotics lab and apologize in person, I'm not sure I've entirely forgiven him. But still, I really hope he saw me through that airport window.

Even though there wasn't one from her brother, I did find a message from Lily that said CALL ME. So, being the good person that I am, I did call back. Here's what was said:

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lily. It's me, Mia. I got your message."

"Good, because I need you to pick me up in the limo this morning."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I asked her hopefully.

"No, of course not. I just need the car space for all my charts and graphs. I'm going to use them to show my new cabinet the numbers from last year, and how terrible the student government did."

I wanted to point out that she was my vice president, and most of what we did was her ideas, which led to bankruptcy. And when we did get the cash back, it was because of what _my_ grandmother did for fundraising. She just wanted to use _Fat Louie's Pink Butthole_.

But I knew if I said that, she'd just get angry. "Um, okay. I'll be there at the same time as before."

"Fine," she said, followed by a click.

Most people wouldn't have come. They would have been like, 'I'll only do this if you forgive me.' But I know that Lily and I are both not completely normal, and if I had said something like that she would have started going on about how I was being all manipulative and committing extortion. Then she'd say that the UN would have to keep an eye on Genovia when I came into power, because if I was willing to extort my (ex-)best friend at the young age of sixteen, then obviously I would grow up to rule a country just as bad as the ones where they throw rocks at girls who commit adultery.

I doubt I would ever be that terrible of a ruler, but still. Being called a potential failure at running a country could seriously endanger the minute amount of self-actualization I've achieved.

Besides, I'm kind of hoping that once Grandmére kicks the bucket, Dad will take over and live for a really, really long time, and I will be like fifty before I even have to rule, with kids of my own, like in England. Then I could just rule for like a year and hand the throne over to my oldest kid. Or if I have no children then, because I am so depressed from seeing news clips about Michael and his famous robotic arm and have not gotten married, then I can just give it to Sebastiano. I'm sure he'd love the chance to make a law where everyone in Genovia has to keep up with the latest fashions.

Oh great, we're here, and there's Lily. I'll write more later.

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Have constructive criticism? REVIEW!! ...Please?**


	2. Entry Two

_A/N: Here it is! Sorry it's so late… I did warn you I'm not the best about updating on time…_

_Thanks for the reviews, to those of you who did._

_So… Michael or J.P. in the end? That is the question! Apparently, at least according to your reviews :P. I was going to tell you, but leaving you to wonder is so much more fun. Please keep reading!_

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. I own nothing you recognize._

_**Monday, September 12, G & T**_

You know, I kind of admire Mrs. Hill. For someone who gets underpaid to babysit a bunch of moody teenagers, she sure does manage to keep her cool. Although, most of that is probably because she hides in the teacher's lounge and avoids days like _this_.

The entire room seems quiet, even though Boris is playing something new on his violin. (The now door-less supply closet has boxes piled in front of it to muffle the sound, but they aren't working very well.) Lilly is in the corner, furiously working on something. I can't tell from my place here next to Mrs. Hill's desk. She stops every now and then to glare in my direction.

You see, when Lilly got in the limo today, she wasn't exactly planning a big reunion or anything. In fact, if you've ever seen that one episode of _Smallville_ where Clark finds the Fortress of Solitude in the frozen, snowy place, then you know what the air the backseat was like.

She climbed in with all these huge charts with pictures of money and graphs with huge red lines heading downward on them, and stuck them up in the center of the aisle like a fence. Or a blockade. It was _silent_, and for a minute I thought about pulling one of the posters down to check if she were breathing or not.

I was lucky that when the limo got to a stoplight, she sneezed; otherwise I would have had to go all _ER_ and start checking vitals. Only, I don't have any medical training so I probably wouldn't have known what I was looking for.

I have to wonder though why she didn't just use the brand new Smart Boards that the school bought (with left over fundraised money from _Braid!_ the musical) and just make some PowerPoint presentation. It was probably to make sure I got to see how badly the student government did last year.

When we pulled up to the front of the school, we both got out, and I fully had the intention of walking up to her and talking to her. So I marched right up to Lilly, and stood in front of her. This was one of the few occasions when I am glad to be tall, because it's hard to ignore a person hovering over you.

She finally stopped, and glaringly asked me what I was doing.

"I'm trying to talk to my best friend."

"That's odd, because I don't see Tina anywhere around here. Or maybe you're talking about your _friend_ J.P. Because you two are just _so_ close, to the point of being able to kiss platonically. You seem to have found this new found deep, significant companionship at a convenient time, just after he's free from breaking up with me and with Michael gone off for a year or more…"

I was truly stunned. I couldn't even take a breath. It _hurt_. How could she even think that I would betray her and Michael that way? My eyes stung with tears as I finally inhaled sharply. "If you think that low of me, Lilly, I'm not even sure I want you to forgive me. I can't believe you'd throw away our friendship without even giving me a chance to explain. It wasn't at all like you think, Lilly; I wouldn't do that to you!"

For a moment, it looked as if she were finally going let me tell her what truly happened. She even looked kind of ashamed at what she had said.

"Hey Mia!" a voice behind me called. "Do you want to go to Ho's Deli and get burritos after school?"

And it all ended with a burrito.

I could see her face hardening, and she tightened her jaw. "Somehow, I find that hard to believe," said Lilly.

Then she picked up her posters, turned around, and left me to deal with an irritatingly upbeat J.P.

I really wish I had a neck to sniff.

**_Monday, September 12, Lunch_**

This is unfair. I saw a piece of strawberry shortcake while trying to decide between my usual chickpeas or a ham and cheese sandwich. Strawberries remind me of Michael. So I moved away from the desserts and picked up a juicy hamburger, adding a cup of yogurt instead of a rich cake. I can't seem to get him out of my mind, no matter what I do. Here's a list of things that remind me of him:

_10 Things That Remind Me of Michael:_

_(A list by Mia Thermopolis)_

_1. Strawberries: They make me think of the first anonymous love card I sent him when I was trying to tell him how I felt. This is also why I've decided to abstain from any dessert involving strawberries and/or strawberry sauce. Which is unfortunate, because I could really go for a strawberry shake._

_2. Snow: I don't know how I'm going to get through the winter. I hope that global warming ensures a not-so-white Christmas, because all I'll be able to think about is the snowflake necklace that I'm no longer wearing. My neck feels naked._

_3. Robots: This one is obvious. Michael left me for a robotic arm. (In addition to my melt-down over his lack of a Precious Gift to give me.) No matter how useful or how many cool Will Smith movies they make about robots, I don't think I could look at one without being sad._

_4. Math: Here is another reason to curse the worst subject ever. It reminds me of our old tutoring sessions where our knees brushed under the table._

_5. Computers: If Ms. Martinez accepted handwritten assignments (or I wasn't planning on being a writer and therefore didn't need to be passing advanced English) I would avoid them altogether. Except for checking my messages to see if Michael replied to mine._

_6. Flies (Fruit or Otherwise): Flies used to remind me of Judith Gershner, because of her super cloning skills. And also because she was always hanging around Michael, like a fly around a picnic table. But now I know she took his Precious Gift, so any thoughts of her lead to thoughts of him._

_7. Dancing: Not including the whole Sexy Dance incident, most of my dances have been with him._

_8. The Moon: Because of the gift I gave him, and all the little stickers on the roof of his bedroom, which I will probably never see again._

_9. Anime/Manga/Anything Japanese: Michael is in Japan. And I whenever I see one of Kenny's books on his desk in science, I can't help but think of where they came from. And wish that I was there, where robotic arms are made and Geisha girls are hanging around._

_10. Everything: Pretty much self-explanatory._

I went over to my usual table and paused. There was Lilly, Shameeka, and Ling Su. They were all already seated and eating their lunches. Ling Su saw me and gave me a sympathetic look before turning back to her salad. I turned away, and slid my tray next to Tina and Boris', where the sat with J.P. and Kenny.

"How've you been, Mia?" Tina asked quietly, looking at me questioningly.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Are you eating?"

I looked down at the burger that had been free of bites when I sat down. It was halfway gone. "Um, yeah, maybe a little too much actually." I said, placing it back on the tray and giving myself a minute to digest.

"You know Mia, when I broke up with my boyfriend because he was seeing the girl with the turquoise braces on the side, there was one thing that really made me get over him. I think you should try it too."

This confused me. "You want me to make out with Boris?"

The boy in question was untucking his sweater from his pants to wipe a drop of milk off his violin case. I shuddered inwardly before turning back to Tina.

"No, I don't want you to make out with my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. "I was talking about putting an ad in the Atom."

Oh, yeah, that'll work out great.

_POG seeks PRC_ (Potential Royal Consort) _with PG. Must not have been involved with JG, tGwCFF._

Some real winners would answer to that add. Not to mention it wouldn't exactly be hard to figure out that Princess Mia had resorted to using high school personals. Lana would torment me until we graduate!

But I couldn't say that to Tina, who is one of my few friends at the moment. She was being so nice and only trying to help. "I'll think about it."

_**Monday, September 12, Princess Lessons**_

"Please Princess, could you just _hold still_?"

Is there some rule that says when I'm feeling my worst, there has to be a ball?

Maybe Grandmére has some sort of strange extra senses, like Spiderman. Only hers detect when I'm feeling my worst, so she can just go ahead and make my life more miserable. I bet they used some kind of radioactive chemical in her last peel. Or maybe the doctor injected her with Uranium instead of Botox.

Why does Genovia have to be represented at the Ball for the Charity International Group anyway? They don't even have a cool name.

I mean, I guess the 'International' part has something to do with it, but whatever. Dad and Grandmere are enough representation in my opinion.

Now I'm being fitted for a gown. A big golden colored one. At the moment, it makes me look like a large duck. Even the ugly duckling wouldn't associate with me at the moment.

"Amelia, if you don't stop hopping around like a frog, you'll be here for the rest of the night."

Those words caused me to stop moving. I stood completely still, like a statue. "Sorry Grandmére," I mutter as she seats herself on a nearby chair.

"When you are finished here, we will go over the course menu for the event. I ordered room service for you to practice proper bite size on. At the Reach Out Reading Fundraiser you practically swallowed your meal whole. Rommel has better food manners than you do, Amelia."

Rommel is also a toy poodle with fur issues. He's afraid of his reflection in the china water bowl Grandmére has filled with mineral water. They have to keep it underneath a tablecloth, so it's too dark to reflect.

Sophie takes my last measurement of the night and stands. "We'll have the dress ready by the end of the week, Your Highness."

"Thank you Sophie," Grandmére says as she nods and heads to the door. Once it's closed, her false sugary sweet smile fades. "Now, I have ordered a meal similar to the one that will be served. There will be a soup course, followed by salad, and the main course. They are serving lamb." She paused, and waited for me to argue, but seeing as I am a new found meat-eater, I didn't bother. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Grandmére. Lamb will be fine."

"Really now? No objections over the cruel consumption of a helpless animal? Are you trying to be diplomatic, Amelia, or are you truly without protest?" She asked, stalking over to me with a sidecar in hand.

"I'm really okay, Grandmére."

She looked me over, her eyes stopping at my nostrils, and arched her brows. "Tell me, what has brought on this change?"

"Well, I just decided it wasn't as cruel as I thought." I could feel my nostrils flaming into life as the lie slipped out.

"Don't lie to me, Amelia," she warned. "Does this have anything to do with _that boy_?"

I considered lying again, but that was futile. She'd know instantly anyway. Before I could stop myself, I had begun to pour out everything that had happened, my not-so-graceful goodbye, and the failed use of her hotel room (I carefully avoided any talk about Precious Gifts or Doing It in general).

"Have I not told you before that _that boy_ is not a suitable boyfriend for you, Amelia?"

I had begun to sob then, at the worst moment. It was like it was happening all over again, and yet, letting the whole story out to someone who hadn't been there was liberating in a way. Except for the fact that I was telling my cruel, tattoo-eye-lined, Chanel-wearing, sidecar-drinking grandmother in the middle of her hotel room while room service quietly set up in the corner.

"Oh, stop crying. _That boy_ isn't worth any of this. You are Princess of Genovia, you do not cry over someone like _that boy_ and you most certainly do not compromise your values just because he's gone. It was time to move on anyway," Grandmére said flippantly.

"How could you say that, Grandmére?" I wailed, horrified.

"Amelia, you are sixteen. The end of one relationship is not the end of all relationships. For this ball, you will have a new date, and you will not waste anymore time sobbing over _that boy_."

"But Grandmére-"

She glared at me and gestured to the table of food. "Sit."

"Grandmére…" I started, pulling in my chair in front of the place she'd pointed to.

"Now, the proper amount to take is only what will fit on the end of your fork…"

_POG seeks DtCE_ (Date to Charity Event). _Must not be afraid of commanding old women._

A/N: I know that Mia seems a bit whiny, but she's still trying to get over Michael. I hope I got the names right this time! Please drop a review on your way out!


	3. Entry 3

**A/N:**So, I suck at updates, yeah, what else is new? But I've just had my official last day of high school classes on Tuesday, so YAY! I'm celebrating with a little update. It feels sort of filler-ish, but ooh, a cliffy at the end. Also, thanks to all of you who say I've got the style down. I find Mia easy to write, but the other characters are still slightly difficult, so some scenes may turn out choppy. And also, I don't have my book on me (my room is a mess!) so some details might be off. Anyway, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

_**Wednesday, September 14, Homeroom**_

Today is not a good day. It's the day before the Ball for the International Charity Group, and I don't have a date.

This is not my fault.

In my defense, I have to say that I have been extremely busy the past two days. I didn't even have time to write, let alone find a date. So, you see, there is no way this can be considered my fault.

I mean, seriously, _I_ can't help that my teachers overload me with homework. _I_ can't help that my little brother is just so adorable that I followed him around with my camcorder for an hour, hoping to catch him doing something interesting. _I_ can't help that HBO decided to show a marathon of all six _Star Wars_ last night instead of on Friday.

I also cannot help that there are no robotic arms in the world suitable for medical use, and my former boyfriend is in Japan. Or that he is my former boyfriend. If anyone could have helped that, it would be Michael and Super Fruit Fly Girl.

But I don't think that Grandmére is going to see it my way.

Who even has a ball on a Thursday anyway? Don't these people know its _Grey's Anatomy_ and_ Smallville_ night? _ER_? _The Office_? Thursday television is just begging to be watched, and I'm going to be at a ball. Without a date, and most likely with an extremely angry Genovian ruler.

What would Meredith do?

She'd just go off and make out with her McDreamy. She'd have a date. Seriously.

Maybe if I were an emotional wreck of a doctor, I'd have one too.

All I have is a small country, and an ugly yellow dress.

_**Wednesday, September 14, Homeroom**_

I wonder what Kenny's doing that night.

What? I could be up for some anime discussion. I'll just look up that one show Full Metal Jacket on wikipedia and we've got something to talk about all night.

_**Wednesday, September 14, Study Hall**_

Okay, so Full Metal Jacket is a movie, not an anime.

And also, I'm not that desperate. Yet.

_**Wednesday, September 14, Girl's room**_

Tina asked me to meet her here when we were passing each other in the hallway. She said she had something to ask my opinion on, and it was 'time sensitive'. But because I have study hall this period, and everyone uses that period to wander the halls, I had to tell the teacher I've got _womanly problems_, with Lars standing right behind me.

It would be much easier to have a best friend who shared some of my classes, besides lunch.

But Lilly is still being unreasonable. I don't think we've fought badly since the incident with the protesting a while ago. I guess if we can get over that, then maybe I shouldn't give up hope that our friendship will survive high school. However, I don't think the fact that she's been getting a pass to leave during G & T to go spend time in the computer lab is a good sign. I mean, most of the people in that class are smart enough to realize that we've got a sweet deal. A teacher who doesn't care if you do work or not, so long as she can read her catalogues in peace. A supply closet to muffle the sounds of Mozart or whichever dead composer it happens to be this week. Pretty much the ultimate freedom- at least the largest amount you get at school, anyway. So obviously the only reason she's leaving is because she hates me. Over a guy, who doesn't even really like me.

As soon as I got inside the door, Tina thrust a paper excitedly into my hands. "I hope you didn't ask me here to proofread something for you, Tina, just because I'm in advanced English doesn't-"

Tina rolled her eyes at me. "Just read it, Mia, gosh."

So I did. I've taped a copy of it on the next page. Here's what it says:

_R u the 1 4 me?_

_SGOR seeks SM. Must like cats._

_Contact 232-2332_

"What is this, Tina?"

"Duh Mia, it's your ad for The Atom. I made it today in homeroom."

For a minute I didn't know what to say. I mean, I said I would _think_ about it! Maybe Tina has hearing problems. Or some syndrome that causes her brain to mix up words when she hears them. Like, cranial dyslexia. Then I would be cool with this, because people with disorders and syndromes can't help it. But if not, then I am going to be seriously p.o.'Ed.

What does that even mean, anyway?

_SGOR seeks SM._

Strange Girl? Oafish Rascal?

Okay, Tina wouldn't really be that mean. But SGOR?

"Tina, how is this supposed to help? I mean, I can't even understand it, and you expect guys to?"

She was rolling gloss over her mouth, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Mia, don't you read the personals? It's easy. It says Single Girl On Rebound seeks Single Male. Must like cats- I got that from the movie _Must Love Dogs_. And then my cell phone, because I can filter out the jerks and the losers. It's a great plan!" She sounded defensive.

"Tina, I really don't want you to do this for me. It'll be embarrassing! I'll look so desperate, and what kind of guys will even answer an ad? All the decent ones are taken, or probably wouldn't bother reading The Atom, let alone answering an ad!" It was only after the words left my mouth that I recalled Tina had used The Atom to meet Boris. I watched her face sink.

"Well maybe I just shouldn't have bothered. You're fine on your own, I guess." Her eyes looked watery, and I immediately felt bad. I had already lost a boyfriend (soul mate) and a best friend. I couldn't afford to lose another, especially since I wasn't over the first two yet.

"I'm sorry Tina. I mean, I really appreciate it and all, I just don't think this is a good time for me. It's only been like a couple of days since I broke up with Michael. And I'm not as brave as you are. I'd be too embarrassed, but you just went ahead and did it. I'd be a big step for me. Can I at least have a week to think about it?"

She looked up and slowly grinned. "I guess I could hang on to it for a while. Until you decide for sure."

My mind was pretty much already made up, but I didn't want to hurt Tina's feelings again, so I just thanked her and went back to study hall.

_**Wednesday, September 14, The Loft**_

The rest of the day has basically gone by, and I am still without a date. And still unwilling to call Kenny.

I've got time…

_**Wednesday, September 14, The Loft**_

Called Kenny. Chickened out and asked him about the chemistry homework.

We didn't have any.

_**Thursday, September 15, Homeroom**_

Okay, so today I can't write at all. This is my last entry until I officially have a date.

And I know I sound like one of those girls who feels pathetic without a guy next to her, but I'm totally not. I mean, I was raised by my mother. Who instilled at least some ideas about being an indpendent person in me.

So, what's my motivation then?

The angry Genovian ruler who called last night at eleven, woke up Rocky, and pretty much told me that if I didn't have something male with a heartbeat next to me tonight in presentable attire, she'd provide one of her own.

I don't want to even think about why she put the criteria 'heartbeat' in there. As if I'd show up with a corpse decked out in a toe-tag and fresh hospital gown.

I also don't want to think about the sort of 'male companion' that Grandmére has picked out.

_**Thursday, September 15, Bathroom of Hall for International Charity Group Ball**_

So, you know in Star Wars when Princess Leia's home planet of Alderon gets blown up?

Yeah, I know how she feels.

That's basically what this night has been. I'll write more as soon as my sanity returns.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, what's wrong? Did Mia find a date? Did Grandmere provide one? Tune in next time (Gosh, I watch way too much T.V.). So, I didn't really like this chapter as much as the first one. Did you? Drop a review and let me know! 


End file.
